Outlaws Surprise Christmas
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: The outlaws get a surprise x mas thnks to marian
1. Surprise christmas from Marian

-1Outlaws Surprise Christmas

The gang had been to all the villages making sure that everyone had food and money for Christmas.

Unfortunately they had nothing left from themselves. Which made Much moan since departing the camp earlier.

'We could have at least of kept the goose, for ourselves' Much complained.

The gang continued to ignore him, as they had done so since leaving Clun.

Robin was beginning to get more and more annoyed and he knew that he was not going to be able to keep from yelling at Much. Thank God camps only five minutes away. He thought.

'Oh my God!' Much yelled. 'Master. Come quick' He said gazing at the camp from the top of the hill.

Robin ran up, expecting the worst. But to his surprise he found the camp, full of cooked and plated food. There was chicken, pork, ham, wine, ale. Everything. The fire had even been stocked up.


	2. giving back the future

2 outlaws surprise Christmas

**Hi firstly I would like to apologise for the way I left the last chapter. I had thought I had concluded it but I hadn't. So here's the end. Hope you like it.**

Robin frowned and looked around the fully stocked and decorated camp. _Who had done this?_ He thought to himself.

'Ah your back' A voice said from the left of camp. Robin and the gang turned to see Marian standing holding a basket of bread. Which made Much's eyes light up all the more. He ran down and took the basket from Marian smiling. The others went down into the camp to inspect what food Marian had brought. Robin laughed at the men and then walked down to see Marian.

'What's all this?' He asked.

'Well I thought that you would have been busy making sure everyone else had food this Christmas that you would have completely forgotten about yourselves.' Marian smiled, and then nodded towards the food.

'Are you staying?' Robin asked hopefuly.

'If you wish me to. Father has to be at the castle today to celebrate Christmas with the other nobles.'

Robin smiled happily. 'How lon...'

'Oh my god!' Allan roared interrupting Robin. Making both Robin and Marian turn around. 'There's Ale. And loads of it.' He shouted hugging the bottle close to him,and smiling out of control. He walked up to Marian and Robin. 'I'm not bein' funny right...But that woman is an angel' He said putting emphasis on the 'angel'. He then walked away opening the bottle and began drinking it.

Marian and Robin both burst out laughing.

'What were you saying?' Asked Marian once she had stopped laughing.

'I was going to ask you if you were staying the night?' He asked hoping that she could.

She looked once more at Allan still drinking the Ale. 'Depends on how drunk you all get.' She smiled, and Robin laughed.

After night had fallen and everyone had finished eaten their Christmas dinner, the outlaws and Marian all sat around the fire. Allan was still drinking and Much was eating some left over food. The only ones who were not drunk were John, Djaq and Robin. Allan was dancing round the fire with Djaq and Will was giggling away to himself at watching Much trying to eat a chicken leg but almost falling of his seat. Robin shook is head at his men while Marian just laughed.

'Thank you' He whispered.

'What for?' Marian asked turning around to look at him.

'For this' He nodded his head to the drunk men and the food. 'You made it feel like Christmas.' Robin smiled.

'Any time handsome.' Marian replied, and Robin smiled at hearing her old nickname for him from when they were engaged.

'Come a walk?' He asked, and nodded and began to stand.

'John.' Robin shouted over to the friend;y giant. 'Me and Marian are going for a walk. Make sure they all in the fire and fry themselves' He indicated to the drunk outlaws. Robin turned and walked away into the forest with Marian.

'It not as cold as I thought it would be.' Marian stated.

'Its OK at this time of the year, but winter is bitter.' Robin replied. Marian thought of the Outlawsin Winter. Cold, hungry and, freezing. She would bring them food then too, and warm blankets.

'Did Gisbourne come calling today?' Robin asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

'He did'

'An what fine gifts did he bring you.'

'He brought me a bracelet.' She held up her wrist to show Robin the piece of silver that sat there.

Robin took her wrist and looked at it more closely. It was big and silver and was covered in jewels,a and stones. He knew straight away that Marian hated it. She had never been one for big jewels, she liked simple and unique things. And she hated knowing that something as small as this on her wrist, could feed a family for a least a month.

'Lovely' Robin said letting her wrist fall.

'I hate it.' Marian replied, making Robin smile.

'I have a gift for you.' Robin said stopping and turning to look at Marian.

'Robin. You didn't have to do that. Gifts are not needed.' Marian began to protest knowing that Robin didn't have money for gifts.

'Marian. It is a simple gift OK. And I wanted to do it.' Robin said reaching his hand into his pocket.

He pulled out a ring, and Marian gasped when she saw it. It had been her engagement ring, and Robin's mothers before that. It was a simple silver band with a small blue topaz in the centre.

'Robin' She gasped.

'When I was in the Holy Land I wore it around my neck. Not because it was my mothers, but because it once belonged to you. A symbol of what we were, and what we were meant to be. I never let it go, in hope that one day it would be yours again, and that symbol can be our future and not a past memory.'

Marian gasped. He had never left it, he had kept it all this time.

'I love you still Marian. I never stopped. And I do not know if your feelings have changed for you. But they never changed for me... and never will. I love you Marian.'

Marian smiled tears coming to her eyes. 'I love you to Robin.' It was true she did love him, no matter how much she told herself she didn't. She lunged forward and grabbed Robin in a tight embrace.

'Marian Fitzwalter. Will you marry me?' Robin asked while hugging her.

'Always, handsome.' She replied making Robin laugh.

He pulled away and turned the ring. 'Look on the inside.' He said holding it up to her. She looked closely and there on the inside of the rim on the ring, was the sign on the 'Outlaws'. Marian looked at Robin and smiled happily.

'And' He said turning the ring more. Marian looked closely at it again. On the other side there was engraved a large 'N'. For Night-watchman.

'Robin its magnificent. I love it.'

'I'm glad.' Robin smiled slipping the ring onto her finger. 'It means team work OK. If you are going out as the Night-watchman I want you to tell me where you're going and what you're doing. Also if you require it or if I think that you should I want you to take either me or one of the gang to help you OK?' Robin asked. Marian nodded.

'And the same with you. If you need help, tell me.' Robin nodded in agreement.

Marian smiled and they shared a passionate kiss.

After a few moments they turned and began heading back to the camp. As they got closer they could hear cheering coming from Allan. Once back in the camp they could see Allan and Much dancing around the fire and Will and Djaq asleep on each other.

'Marian come and dance with me!' Allan called running up the hill to Marian, but slipping and sliding back down it. Marian and Robin laughed then went to help Allan up.

The gang had a great Christmas thanks to Marian. And a great hangover to. But Marian had a great Christmas thanks to Robin, for giving her her future back.

**Hi hope you liked it. I don't know if I will add more chapters. This was only meant to be a short story but when I was writing this last part lots of ideas, came into my mind so I'll wait and see how It goes. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
